Superwholock fanfic I
by Elenn
Summary: AU donde todos van a Hogwarts. Supernatural, Harry Potter, Sherlock y Doctor Who. Whouffle, Johnlock, Destiel, Ten x Rose y Rory x Amy, y algunos ships sorpresa si me da. Rated K de momento, aunque podría cambiar c:


**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola! Esta idea llevaba rondándome la cabeza mucho tiempo. Empezó siendo tan solo una cosa de Doctor Who: varios personajes de esta serie iban a Hogwarts y ya, pero terminé por incluir Supernatural y Sherlock :3. Ehhh... unas aclaraciones. Nine, Ten, Eleven y Twelve se llaman como los actores que los encarnan (Chris Eccleston, David Tennant etc...), pero siguen siendo ellos. Esto es porque vi raro llamarlos como números owo. Cada capítulo está narrado por dos personas diferentes, y durarán lo que me salga xD Se agradecen reviews ^^. Una amiga de tumblr se ha ofrecido a traducirme al inglés, pero si queréis intentarlo decidlo :3.

**Parejas: **En este libro (espero hacer más, si no lo abandono D:) habrá Whouffle (Clara Oswald x Eleven/Matt), Drose (más conocido como Ten/David x Rose), Johnlock (Sherlock x John), Destiel (Dean x Castiel) y Amy x Rory. Tened en cuenta que algunos tienen once años todavía, así que lo suyo no será pasarse el libro morreándose xDDDD, pero los haré algo maduros (?)

**Si tenéis alguna duda respecto a la historia o simplemente queréis comentarla (lo que se agradecería mucho), review! :3**

**1.**

**David.**

David abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el resplandor del sol de la mañana. Solía dormitar unos momentos más, pero en aquella ocasión se levantó de golpe. Había estado esperando aquella mañana toda su vida. Porque hoy, David Tennant comenzaba su vida como mago. Se vistió rápidamente con su túnica nueva para el colegio y bajó a tomar el desayuno. Su padre leía El Profeta en silencio, y su madre estaba haciendo el desayuno. Los platos se fregaban solos en la pila de al lado.

—¡David! Te he dicho que te levantaras hace media hora —le reprochó ella—. No vamos a llegar a tiempo…

—Tranquila, mamá —dijo David con una sonrisilla—. Donna y sus padres llegarán en media hora. Llegaremos a King's Cross.

Helen suspiró, nerviosa. ¡Si perdían el tren iba a ser por su culpa!

—¿Tienes el baúl preparado? ¿La varita? ¿A Tardis? —y siguió enumerando cosas que necesitaba para el nuevo curso. David ni siquiera la escuchaba ya. Los días anteriores se había asegurado de que todo estaba en orden, cosa rara en él. Solía improvisar.

En efecto, los Noble llegaron media hora después. Donna era la mejor amiga de David. Era un año más mayor que él, por lo que se había pasado el verano entero contándole historias maravillosas sobre Hogwarts.

—Tú eres un Gryffindor. Como yo —le había explicado mientras se preparaban para coger los polvos flu—. Estoy segura.

Aparecieron en King's Cross sobre las diez. David ya sabía dónde se encontraba el andén, pero los Noble les guiaron igualmente. Esquivaron cientos de muggles que iban en dirección contraria y se toparon con los andenes nueve y diez.

Donna fue la primera. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie le prestaba atención, cogió carrerilla y desapareció. David parpadeó. Había presenciado la misma escena muchísimas veces, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Los padres de Donna la siguieron. Le tocaba.

Cruzó la barrera sin dificultades; le recordó vagamente a los polvos flu. Un cosquilleo agradable le recorrió la piel, y de repente se encontraba en el andén.

El andén 9¾ estaba plagado de estudiantes. Los trenes muggles habían evolucionado a trastos enormes de alta velocidad, pero el de Hogwarts estaba igual que siempre. Algunos jóvenes magos ya llevaban puesta su túnica, como él mismo.

Buscó con la mirada a Donna, a la que localizó cerca haciéndole gestos con la mano. Se acercó a ver qué quería y vio que había encontrado a dos chicos, uno de ellos de su edad.

—Estos son Dean y Sam Winchester. Sam también es nuevo.

—Hey —saludó Dean acompañándose de un gesto seco pero amistoso con la cabeza.

—Hola, Dean y Sam Winchester —sonrió David. Donna buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

—¿Habéis visto a Sarah? —preguntó. Los tres chicos la miraron con desconcierto—. Sarah Jane. Segundo. Ravenclaw.

Sam y David enarcaron una ceja ambos a la vez, lo que hizo a Dean soltar una breve risotada. Él ya había caído en la cuenta.

—La he visto antes. Está con su prima, Astrid o algo así.

Donna asintió. Tras un instante de duda, se fue a buscarlo. David se puso a charlar con Sam de algo sin relevancia, pero fueron interrumpidos por su padre. Unos metros más allá le llamaba haciendo gestos para que se acercara. Con una mirada de disculpa, David lo hizo.

Sus padres charlaban animadamente con otra pareja. Una chica rubia menuda de su edad les acompañaba, manteniéndose al margen.

—Estos son los Tyler, David. ¿Te acuerdas de Rose? Os conocisteis de pequeños.

David asintió lentamente, como si no estuviera del todo seguro. Rose, a su vez, soltó una risilla nerviosa y negó con la cabeza. David estaba seguro de que había visto esa sonrisa antes. Y su pelo rubio. Sí, definitivamente la conocía de algo.

Cuando tocaron las once, procedieron a despedirse. Rose dio un fuerte abrazo a sus padres —a los dos a la vez— y David simplemente les dio un beso, porque Rose empezó a arrastrarle hacia el tren, que estaba a punto de partir...

**Sherlock.**

Sherlock Holmes abrió los ojos de golpe. Había sido un fuerte ruido lo que le había despertado. «_Visitas»_, dedujo al instante. «_No»_, se corrigió. Ni siquiera había amanecido.

—Mycroft. —Lo dijo en voz alta, haciendo rechinar los dientes. Desde que ya no estaba en la escuela de magia aparecía aquí y allá, con resultados algo… desastrosos. Ya le había despertado, así que se levantó y fue a la cocina en pijama. Fantaseó brevemente con la idea de hacerse el desayuno con ayuda de la varita, pero lo desechó. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Así que cogió un tazón y lo llenó de leche.

Unas horas más tarde se hallaba al otro lado de la barrera. Había cientos de jóvenes magos y algún que otro muggle en el andén 9¾. No había ni rastro de John, su único amigo allí, pero probablemente estuviera oculto entre la multitud. Bueno, su único amigo más Jack Harkness, que le caía y caía bien a todo el mundo. Le había traído Mycroft, porque sus padres habían pasado. «_Qué majos»_, solía decir John. Sherlock siempre reía ante este tipo de comentarios.

Tras un rato de buscar y buscar, fue John el que le encontró, apenas unos minutos antes de que saliera el tren.

—¡Lo siento! —se excusó—. Acabo de llegar. Un amigo de la familia es nuevo y hemos tenido que dejarles usar nuestra red y...

—Ajá —interrumpió Sherlock. Un agudo sonido proveniente del tren les indicó que tenían que partir. John dijo adiós a sus padres, pero Sherlock pasó de hablarle a Mycroft. Aunque hubiera querido, no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido. Así que subió al tren junto a John, echando sólo un último vistazo a la multitud.


End file.
